


Dossiers & The Council

by babigurl21793



Series: John and Joker [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Shepard POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dossiers & The Council

Besides bringing Joker on as my pilot, the Illusive Man has also prepared a list of dossiers of people that he thinks will be able to help me along with my mission. At first, I was a little skeptical about trusting him especially with everything that I know that Cerberus has done in the past, but I know this is something that only I can do and I’m going to have to put my issues aside and do the best that I can. I can honestly say though while the people the Illusive Man picked will extremely beneficial to my mission; they’re a bit strange and kind of crazy.

The professor for example, Professor Mordin Solus; a salarian geneticist and professor. He’s incredibly intelligent and a tad bit annoying. We found Mordin on Omega in a restricted area to protect the aliens of Omega from what Mordin determined was a Collector made plague, treating people and trying to come up with an antidote. In fact, in the past he was the leader of the Special Task Group; which was a group of salarian geneticist, chemists, sociologists, and mathematicians in order to create the genophage, which sterilized all the krogans. Mordin and his intelligence are a great asset to my team, even though his speech is extremely annoying.

Then comes Jack; an insane biotic that was created in a secret Cerberus base. Given the way she was experimented on and the fact that she’s pretty much had to raise herself, she have a chip on her shoulder. Because of this she’s spent mostly all of her life as a criminal, which is why we had to recruit her from what was supposed to be impossible to escape from; only to be led into a trap to get me locked up instead. Of course I couldn’t let that happen and unfortunately my plan of escape also meant releasing all the prisoners in the jail.

Jack definitely didn’t want to come with us, even  with the prison about explode, basically because we were in a Cerberus frigate and the only way she would agree to come with us willingly was if I gave her access to the Cerberus files aboard the ship; much to Miranda’s dismay, I agreed. Jack’s not very social and has taken up camp in the bottom of the ship near engineering. I can only hope that she can be trusted.

The biggest surprise in the dossiers was the archangel; a man on Omega who had taken it upon himself to rid Omega of criminals and protect the citizens that lived there, kind of like a modern day robin hood. The surprising part was just who the archangel was; Garrus. I think he was as surprised to see me as I was to see him. Getting Garrus out of there wasn’t as easy as getting to him had been. We ended up having to go against two groups of mercenaries, the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack. In the end, Garrus took a rocket to the face but thankfully he survived. While I was waiting to talk to him I found myself just as nervous to see him as I was to see Joker. What if Garrus was angry at me for dying and then coming back? Thankfully, he was glad to see that I was alive; he was definitely surprised that I was working with Cerberus, but I assured him that it was only for this mission and that after it was over I was done with Cerberus.

Garrus believed me, but he was the only one. After recruiting Mordin, Jack and Garrus, I received a message from Admiral Anderson saying that he called a meeting with the council and that I needed to be there to discuss what was going on. Given the issues that I had getting the council to believe that Saren was working with the geth, I didn’t get my hopes up as to them giving me any help; and of course they didn’t, but they did reinstate me as a SPECTER so, there’s that. Udina is still an asshole, but Anderson let me know that he supports me even though I’m working with Cerberus; it’s good to have friends you know you can count on. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn’t even hear the door to my private quarters open.

“You know, when I said you should go rest, I kind of meant try and nap; not hangout on the couch.” Joker said from the doorway. I’ve been back alive for a little over a month and it feels like I never left. We’re the same as we’ve always been; me running through gunfire and taking every stupid risk possible and Jokes watching from the helm of the ship worried, only to try and mother-hen me to death when I came back aboard the ship; hence the fact that I was supposed to be “resting”. I even did something that I meant to do on the SR-1 that I never got a chance to; ask Joker to move into my quarters with me. He was shocked at my asking, but thankfully he agreed. Everyone on the ship must have already knew about mine and Joker’s past, because no one seemed really shocked that he was moving into my quarters; strangely Miranda seemed a bit disappointed, if not angry.

“Well, I was going to lay down, but the bed seems so lonely without you.” I tell him giving him my best smile; the one he could never refuse.

Rolling his eyes he headed towards the bed. “Well, then I guess it’s a good thing that I’m officially off duty then, isn’t it?” Smiling I got up and joined him on the bed. I pulled him close and kissed him before spooning myself behind him.

“Yeah, it is good.” I whispered to him. I was suddenly extremely sleepy and the last thing I remember is Joker reassuringly squeezing my hands before I fell asleep.


End file.
